Bane (The Matrix)
Bane is a fictional character of The Matrix trilogy. He first appeared as a member of the Resistance who later became an affiliated puppet of Agent Smith. He served as a major antagonist in The Matrix: Revolutions. He was portrayed by Ian Bliss. History Early life Bane was a bluepill rescued by the fifth One and into the real world. The Resistance Bane joined the Resistance founded by the people of Zion. Bane hoped that one day the war against the Machines will end. Corrupted by Smith The Smith Virus entered inside Bane and he was forced to kill Trinity. Bane sees Neo and because he was corrupted by Agent Smith, he attacks Neo and they fight. During their struggle, Neo's eyesight was permanently destroyed as a result of Bane using an severed elctrical cable by sticking it right into the left eye.Ban carried on taunting Neo's inability to see things, as he slipped away into the darkness. He tried to attack Neo with a jackhandle, but realises that blinding Neo proved ineffective and was also a grave mistake, when the blinded Neo dodged the attack. He tried attacking again, but Neo grabbed the jackhandle just in time and said right in his face, "I can see you". This was true. As part of being The One, Neo was also allowed to see the golden auras of anything as long as those things were connected to The Source. He could not see Bane himself but he could see Smith's programming inside of him. He knocked Bane to the ground. Bane, however gloats that they were not done yet. Neo strikes Bane's head with the jackhandle killing him instantly. In Neo's new special sight, this was represented by Smith's head shattering, and his body crashing to the floor and exploding. Personality Normal Bane was a kind soldier. He has trusted in Neo for many days. Smith Virus With the Smith Virus inside Bane, he has all the mannerisms from Smith. Gallery Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.31.21.png|Bane holding Trinity hostage Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.32.46.png|Bane and Neo fighting Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.33.24.png|Neo is blinded Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.34.03.png|Bane's evil smile as he sees what he has just done Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.34.23.png|Bane teasing and taunting poor Neo as he slips away Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.34.53.png|Bane tries to attack Neo with a jackhandle Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.35.14.png|I can see you Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.38.14.png|Neo can see Bane Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.36.48.png|It's not over, Mr Anderson... Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.37.05.png|It's not over... Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.37.46.png|Bane's death at the hands of Neo Anderson Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 22.37.19.png|The Smith-programming inside of him is destroyed Trivia *Bane is the second villain to be human, the first being Cypher. *Bane has the same name than the villain from DC franchise which was also made by Warner Bros. Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Thugs Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Category:Amoral